Platonic
by taiyakii
Summary: Menurut Naruto hubungan kerja yang di dasari oleh cinta itu tidak benar. Maka dari itu ia memendam perasaannya pada bosnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Dan Naruto harus menelan bulat rasa sakit hatinya saat Sasuke mulai mengenal seorang gadis…


**Platonic**

By : Lisa Saberofcatana

Pairing : SasuNaru

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T

Warnings : Ai, Yaoi, Boyslove, MxM, OOC, AU, Miss typo(s), bahasa berantakan, dan lain-lain

Summary : Menurut Naruto hubungan kerja yang di dasari oleh cinta itu tidak benar. Maka dari itu ia memendam perasaannya pada bosnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Dan Naruto harus menelan bulat rasa sakit hatinya saat Sasuke mulai mengenal seorang gadis…

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

I do not own the character

Fic ini dibuat untuk merayakan ulang tahun Uzumaki Naruto.

Otanjobi omedetou!

* * *

"Perencanaan untuk kondisi keuangan tahun ini sudah dijalankan dengan lancar. Sekarang tolong Naruto- _san_ buka _slide_ dimana aku menyiapkan perencanaan produk baru kita yang akan datang." Ujar Uchiha Sasuke di ruang rapat. Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang direktur dari Uchiha Corp yang terkenal tampan dan berwibawa.

Dan Naruto adalah sekretaris pribadi Sasuke. Mereka sering dibicarakan sebagai pasangan kerja yang sangat harmonis karena keduanya terlihat saling menghormati satu sama lain.

"Baik, Sasuke- _sama_."

Semua mata memandang takjub atas apa yang Sasuke tampilkan untuk perusahaannya. Uchiha memang jenius. Tentu saja ini mengundang persetujuan dari semua karyawan Uchiha Corp.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu rapat selesai."

Ucapan mutlak Sasuke membuat semua orang yang ada disana membereskan dokumen mereka dan segera kembali pada keruangan masing-masing. Begitu pula Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Hoi, _dobe_." Panggil Sasuke. "Kipasi aku dong."

"Sesukamu, _teme_!" Balas Naruto.

Yaahh.. Ternyata semua orang salah menilai mereka.

* * *

"Kau sudah selesai, _teme_?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang sedang mengetik laporan.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Baiklah simpan datanya lalu kita pulang!"

Naruto dan Sasuke memang tinggal di apartemen yang sama. Mereka sudah tinggal bersama, sejak sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu.

Tapi tetap saja tidak ada apa-apa diantara mereka.

"Maaf, _dobe_. Hari ini kau pulang bersama Kotetsu- _san_ saja."

"Lho? Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Aku ada janji menemui seorang gadis."

"Kau berkencan?!" Pekik Naruto.

"Sepertinya," Gumam Sasuke menyeringai.

x-x-x-x-x

Naruto berjalan kesana-kemari dengan resah menunggu kepulangan Sasuke. Bagaimana jika Sasuke memang mencintai gadis yang akan ditemuinya? Bagaimana jika-

Ah, kalaupun tidak suka, Sasuke juga tidak akan bersamanya. Sudah rekan kerja, sama-sama lelaki, lagi. Pasti Sasuke akan jijik dan menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Naruto tertawa sumbang.

Jadi Naruto memutuskan untuk menunggu Sasuke pulang.

"Hei, _dobe_. Kenapa tidur disini, hm? Ayo pindah." Ujar Sasuke pada Naruto yang tertidur di sofa. Sasuke yang baru saja pulang menemui seorang gadis- Hinata Hyuuga- kaget ternyata Naruto menunggunya pulang.

Ugh, maaf. Uchiha tidak kaget, ya.

Karena Naruto sangat sulit untuk dibangunkan, jadi Sasuke menggendong Naruto kekamarnya. Sasuke membaringkan Naruto dengan perlahan, dan menatap pemuda pirang itu intens.

Setidaknya Hinata Hyuuga tidak pernah sebaik orang yang dicintainya.

* * *

"Ayo, _teme_! Berangkaaat!" Teriak Naruto pagi itu. Setelah menyiapkan sarapan dan membereskan rumah, mereka harus segera berangkat ke kantor.

Sebenarnya mereka bisa tinggal serumah karena Naruto yang memang sebatang kara hanya tinggal di apartemen murah yang banyak preman tidak jelas. Jadi Sasuke mengajak Naruto tinggal bersamanya, apalagi Naruto memang sekretaris pribadi Sasuke, jadi semua hal kantor yang ingin dilakukan jadi lebih mudah.

Sasuke memang tidak mengizinkan Naruto untuk membayar sewa apartemen karena menurut Sasuke memang ini adalah tunjangan untuk Naruto. Apalagi Naruto sudah bekerja lama pada Sasuke.

"Tenanglah, _dobe_ ," Ujar Sasuke santai. "Aku ini direkturnya."

Naruto mencibir keras. "Terserah kaulah, _teme no baka_!"

"Baiklah, baiklah, putri perajuk. Ayo berangkat."

"Putri?! Aku ini bukan gadis, _teme_!" Teriak Naruto.

Lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

Naruto hanya takut ia tidak bisa tertawa bersama Sasuke seperti ini lagi jika ia menyatakan perasaannya.

Ia hanya takut kehilangan Sasuke.

"Oi, _teme_! Ceritakan padaku dong, tentang kencanmu semalam!" Paksa Naruto.

"Namanya Hinata Hyuuga."

"Lalu?"

"Sifatnya pemalu. Sangat pemalu."

"Lalu, lalu?"

"Tapi elegan."

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

Sasuke terdiam. Membuat Naruto makin ketar-ketir.

"Mungkin iya-"

Naruto hampir memekik.

"Mungkin tidak."

"Lalu..?" Tanya Naruto berhati-hati.

"Hn."

"Sudah? Ah tidak seru kau, _teme_!"

Naruto termenung melihat langit malam. Sasuke masih rapat dengan klien. Pikiran buruk berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Sasuke akan segera menemukan orang yang dicintainya. Dan Naruto hanya bisa merana, berdiri disamping Sasuke tanpa bisa memilikinya.

Tanpa sadar, Naruto menangis dalam diam. Tapi karena isakannya tanpa suara.. malah terdengar semakin menyakitkan.

Naruto lelah harus menjadi partner kerja Sasuke.

Naruto lelah karena ia.. menyimpang.

" _Dobe_? Kau menangis?"

Naruto segera menghapus air matanya. Ia tidak mau Sasuke malah tau semuanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. _I'm okay_ , _teme_."

Sasuke mengernyit. "Jangan pikir aku ini bodoh. Cepat ceritakan!"

"Aku mencintai seseorang." Ujar Naruto akhirnya.

Mata Sasuke membesar.

"Tapi kurasa ia menyukai orang lain. Aku sudah lama berada di dekatnya. Tanpa bisa melakukan apapun, kini mungkin dia akan menjadi milik orang lain."

"Kurasa kau harus membiarkannya bahagia." Saran Sasuke.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Merelakannya bersama orang lain."

Sasuke termenung di balkon apartemennya. Ia tahu perbuatannya itu salah. Menyuruh Naruto merelakan orang yang dicintainya bersama orang lain, hanya karena Sasuke ingin Naruto berhenti mencintai orang itu.

Karena Sasuke mencintai Naruto. Sasuke ingin Naruto untuknya.

Sasuke tahu jelas bahwa ia berbohong saat mengatakan bahwa ia membiarkan Naruto tinggal bersamanya sebagai tunjangan pegawai.

Sasuke tahu ia membiarkan Naruto tinggal bersamanya.. karena Sasuke memang mencintai pemuda pirang itu sejak awal.

Dan akan selalu mencintainya.

Naruto terisak dalam diam lagi. Kalau ia mengambil keputusan sekarang, maka mungkin ia tidak bisa kembali lagi. Mungkin ia tidak akan bisa menyukai Sasuke lagi.

Membiarkan Sasuke bahagia? Apa itu tindakan yang benar?

Katanya 'Cinta tidak harus memiliki' kan? Haha, menurut Naruto itu hanyalah sekedar omong kosong.

Yang seharusnya orang-orang katakan adalah 'Tidak semua cinta bisa dimiliki'.

Kata-kata yang ditujukan hanya pada orang menyedihkan.

* * *

" _Dobe_ , tolong siapkan berkas untuk rapat dengan keluarga Sabaku. Mungkin mereka akan tiba sebentar lagi."

"Baik."

" _Dobe,_ bisa tolong ambilkan minum?"

"Ini, Sasuke."

" _Dobe_ , bisa tolong pijati aku?"

"Bagian mana yang mau di pijat?"

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih denganmu?" Tanya Sasuke bingung. Dari tadi Naruto bersikap lain. Seperti bukan Naruto saja.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Terserah kau saja, aku mau rapat." Ujar Sasuke lalu meninggalkan Naruto.

Sudah seminggu ini Sasuke merasa Naruto menghindarinya dan bersikap aneh. Sasuke merasa malam ini adalah batas maksimum kesabarannya. Jadi saat Naruto mengucapkan _oyasumi_ \- hal yang tidak pernah Naruto lakukan sebelumnya- dan akan masuk ke kamarnya, Sasuke menahannya.

Sasuke mengunci tubuh Naruto ditembok.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Aku merasakan seminggu ini kau menghindariku. Tolong ceritakan saja."

"Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa, Sasuke.." Gumam Naruto sambil melihat ke arah lain.

"Kau pikir aku ini bodoh? Aku ini tidak peka? Aku merasakannya, _dobe_! Aku merasakan kau menghindariku. Kau tidak pernah memanggilku _teme_ , lagi. Itu bukan kebiasaanmu sekali! Kau selalu menuruti apa yang kuperintahkan, bahkan kau tidak pernah melihat mataku lagi saat berbicara." UJar Sasuke.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Nada Sasuke mulai melembut. Tangannya menangkup sebelah pipi Naruto.

Naruto tahu detik itu juga pertahanannya runtuh. Naruto tahu luruh sudah benteng yang ia bangun seminggu ini. Naruto tahu bahwa ia akan kembali menyukai Sasuke jika perhatian Sasuke sebegini besarnya.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke? Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku melakukan ini semua? Kau menyuruhku untuk merelakan orang yang kucintai bahagia, aku sudah melakukannya! Aku sudah mencoba membiarkanmu bahagia, tapi kenapa kau malah merusak pertahananku? Kau berkata seperti itu dengan enaknya, bagaimana dengan aku?"

"Kau berkata kau adalah orang yang peka tapi mengapa kau tidak menyadari perasaanku selama ini? Kau berkencan dengan gadis Hyuuga itu dan berkata padaku dengan mudahnya! Kau pikir itu mudah bagiku? Tidak!"

"Lalu kau menyuruhku merelakkan mu aku sudah berusaha dan kau juga menghancurkan yang satu itu. Sekarang kau muncul lalu berkata seolah perhatian padaku! Seolah kau selalu memperhatikanku dan mengatakan aku berubah. Kau tahu itu makin mempersulitku untuk melupakanmu! Apa itu yang kau sebut peka?"

Naruto terengah-engah. Ia sudah mengeluarkan semua perasaannya. Apa yang dirasakannya. Ia sudah tidak mau peduli lagi reaksi Sasuke setelah ini. Wajahnya sudah basah oleh air mata. Rasa sakitnya sudah tidak bisa ia tahan lagi.

Dan reaksi Sasuke membuatnya ber-ratus-ratus kali lipat lebih terkejut dari apa yang ia bayangkan.

Sasuke menciumnya.

Tidak-tidak-tidak. Sasuke.. mencumbunya. Sasuke mengulum bibir Naruto dengan penuh gairah, seperti menyampaikan perasaannya lewat bibirnya. Naruto pun tidak bisa berontak karena tangannya dikunci ditembok oleh tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya. Dan menatap Naruto intens. Membuat Naruto gugup.

Sekarang wajah Naruto mungkin sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Kau tahu, menyatakan perasaanmu dan menyimpulkannya tanpa menanyakan perasaan orang lain itu, tidak sopan tahu." Ujar Sasuke menatap Naruto penuh sayang.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Uzumaki Naruto. Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu."

"APA? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya? Itukan sudah lima tahun yang lalu?" Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

"Aku hanya takut kau akan langsung mengundurkan diri. Bagaimana jika kau baru bertemu seseorang dan orang itu adalah atasanmu.. dan orang itu sangat mencintaimu? Itu pasti akan membuatmu ngeri."

"Tapi kau malah membuatku menderita selama tiga tahun, Sasuke."

"Maka malam ini kau akan merasakan cintaku sepenuhnya, Naruto." Ujar Sasuke dengan suara rendah.

"A-apa maksudmu?!" Pekik Naruto.

Sasuke langsung membawa Naruto ke kamarnya dan menciumi bibir Naruto sambil selalu mengucapkan kata 'Aku mencintaimu' yang sudah ditahannya selama lima tahun belakangan.

Malam ini, Sasuke sepenuhnya menyalurkan cintanya pada Naruto.

* * *

 **OWARI**

Waaaaaaa… ini fic sebenernya untuk merayakan event ulang tahun Naruto kok malah berantakan gini yaaahh? Judulnya juga kayak abal-abal lagi. Maksud Lisa sebenernya itu adalah hubungan platonis atau hubungan yang atas dasar pekerjaan gitu.

Btw, Lisa lagi patah hati, galau, terpuruk, dsb. Makanya jadi ancur gini.

Sumpah Lisa galau banget

Rasanya dada sesek oiiii….

hiks..


End file.
